Trust Me
by Kathy V
Summary: Porque ela? De todas as garotas no mundo, porque eu tinha que me apaixonar justo por ela? Minha pior inimiga. Minha vida dependia dela nunca, jamais, descobrir o que eu era. Mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que enganá-la...
1. King's Cross

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Ok, eu comecei essa fic, há muito, muito tempo. Foi minha primeira fic, escrita antes mesmo que eu soubesse o que era uma fic. Depois de reformulá-la pela enésima vez, eu decidi publicá-la. Thanks for my beta, por ser a melhor beta do universo.

* * *

Severus Snape esperava pelo Expresso de Hogwarts na Plataforma 9 e ¾ impacientemente quando seus olhos foram atraídos pra barreira que separava aquela plataforma das demais.

Uma garota atravessou a barreira correndo e continuou até ficar a uns cinco passos dele. Snape recuou e só então ela demonstrou tê-lo visto:

_Oi. —cumprimentou ela, jogando os longos cachos negros pra trás. —Eu sou Elspeth Murray.

Ele fixou o olhar nela. A garota, Elspeth, tinha os olhos mais estranhos que ele já vira, eram lilás claro, ou algo assim. Antes que percebesse, já tinha respondido:

_Severus Snape.

Ellie não se abalou com o tom ríspido dele.

_Você não tem companhia. —afirmou ela. —Posso ficar com você, se quiser. —ela se ofereceu. Particularmente, não gostava de ver ninguém só.

Snape estreitou os olhos, ofendido com o que julgou ser pena na voz dela.

_Não preciso da sua piedade. E nem de você, Murray.

Ellie não disse nada, espantada com a ofensa gratuita. O que ela fez de errado?

_Severus Snape!—exclamou uma garota ruiva que se aproximava, muito aborrecida. —O gato comeu sua educação? Você está indo pra uma _escola_, esqueceu?

A ruiva se aproximou mais de Ellie e se apresentou:

_Oi, sou Lily Evans. Perdoe o Severus, eu realmente acho que ele colocou os bons modos no malão. —ela olhou feio pra Snape. —Fique aqui com a gente.

_Elspeth Murray. —apresentou-se ela. – Foi um prazer conhecer você, Lily, mas prefiro não ficar perto de quem acha que sou uma distribuidora gratuita de pena, ou seja, uma galinha. —declinou ela, estreitando os olhos.

Snape amarrou a cara enquanto Ellie foi encontrar a irmã adotiva, que chamava por ela.

_Tô aqui, Lory. —disse Ellie, antes que Lorelai fizesse um escândalo.

_Eu já devia imaginar. —respondeu Lory, revirando os olhos azuis. —Mamãe tá acalmando o Jonathan.

Os Murray era uma família muito incomum. Elspeth era filha de Jonathan e Gwyneth, já falecida, e afilhada de Hannah. Lorelai, por sua vez, era filha de Hannah, atual esposa de Jonathan, com o irmão mais novo de Abraxas Malfoy, também falecido. Ellie tinha muitas dúvidas quanto ao seu nascimento, mas o pai não aceitava que ela fizesse nenhuma pergunta sobre isso.

Ellie viu Morten Blake, seu vizinho desde sempre, do outro lado da plataforma.

_Mort!—ela gritou, fazendo-o atravessar correndo a multidão.

Lory sorriu, acenando pro garoto.

Mort venceu a multidão e se juntou a elas, ofegante:

_Quanta gente... Cadê... Murray?

_Estão procurando a Ellie. —informou Lory.

Mort passou a mão nos cabelos cinzentos, respirando fundo antes de fixar os olhos violetas em Ellie:

_Um dia seu pai mata você. —avisou ele.

Ellie viu o pai se aproximando. Pra sua sorte, assim que o pai começou a falar, o apito do trem soou e ela conseguiu escapar.

_Tchau, meninas. —Hannah, que era meio veela, olhou fixamente para as duas antes de dizer:

_Não se metam em encrencas, logo no primeiro ano!—a tia de Mort, Mégara Morgan, gritou: "Isso vale pra você também, Morten Blake!".

Hogwarts nem desconfiava dos problemas que aquela garota ia causar.

* * *

**N/A²**: _Well, aí está o capítulo um, que juntamente com o capítulo dois, é uma espécie de prólogo. São fofos, eles. Review- me, please!!!_


	2. Águas Turbulentas

_**N/A: **Eu demorei anos pra att a fic, eu sei. Mas é ano de correria, vestibular tá aí( mesmo sendo 2º ano, vou fazer federal no fim desse ano, soo forgive me). Peço perdão pela vagareza pior que de tartaruga e trago capítulo novo!

* * *

  
_

Ellie se deparou com Lily Evans e Snape assim que desceram do trem:

_Oi, Elspeth!—cumprimentou Lily.

Ellie apresentou Mort e Lorelai à Lily.

_O Sev me disse que nós, do primeiro ano, fazemos uma travessia de barco. —comentou Lily.

_Isso mesmo. —confirmou Ellie, no instante em que se ouviu um berro:

_Primeiro ano, por aqui!

_Já no barco, Ellie e Lory falavam sobre a Casa que elas fariam parte.

_Slytherin. —disse Lory, sem dúvida. —Mamãe foi Slytherin e meu pai Malfoy também.

Ellie concordou. Não tinha dúvida de que a amiga ia entrar na Slytherin.

_Eu também quero ir pra Slytherin. —disse Ellie. —Por mamãe. Ela era Slytherin até o último fio de cabelo. Já o papai…

Lory riu. Jonathan Murray era completamente grifinório. Nunca conseguiu entender como ele se envolvera com duas mulheres Slytherins.

_Pois eu duvido que você consiga entrar pra Slytherin. —intrometeu-se Snape, que ouvira toda a conversa, já que sentara atrás de Ellie.

_Porque diz isso, Snape?—perguntou Ellie, aborrecida.

_Bem, na Slytherin só entram bruxos inteligentes e talentosos. —declarou ele, olhando-a com superioridade. —O que não parece ser o seu caso.

Ellie estreitou os olhos, disposta a devolver o insulto:

_E você, vai pra que Casa? Não espera entrar na Slytherin, espera?

_Por que não?

_Porque todo mundo sabe que os sonserinos são puros-sangues. —Ellie sabia que aquilo era ridículo e se arrependeu assim que o disse, mas nunca diria isso a Snape. —E você é _mestiço._

Snape se levantou, furioso.

_Você é a garota mais idiota que eu já conheci, Murray.

Ela também se levantou:

_Vá pro inferno, mestiço!

Sem pensar,Snape a empurrou, jogando-a no lago.

Hagrid viu o que aconteceu e tentou puxá-la de volta, mas ela já tinha afundado.

Snape arregalou os olhos, assustado. Não pretendia afogar a Murray. Ele se preparou pra pular quando Hagrid o impediu:

_Você já aprontou muito por hoje. Eu vou buscá-la.

Mas quando Hagrid colocou o pé fora do barco, Ellie saiu voando da água, como um foguete, parando uns dois metros acima do barco. Hagrid a colocou de volta no barco, sob os olhares espantados de todos os estudantes.

Snape olhou pra ela, envergonhado:

_Desculpe, Murray, eu não quis...

Elspeth lançou um olhar mortífero a ele.

_Cale a boca ou eu mato você agora mesmo, Snape. —ameaçou ela, completamente molhada.

_Mas...

Elspeth se preparava pra estrangular Snape quando Hagrid interveio:

_Por Merlin, vocês dois não acham que já chega por hoje?

Ela lançou outro olhar mortal pra Snape e sentou, sem ousar olhar pra trás novamente.

Elspeth andou até o salão principal de cabeça erguida, ignorando o olhar reprovador que a Professora McGonagall lançou em sua direção.

Quando Ellie colocou o chapéu seletor, ouviu-o murmurando:

_Ora, você tem algo escondido aqui. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda é...

_SLYTHERIN!_

Era uma Slytherin!—Ellie pensou, exultante, correndo em direção à mesa da Slytherin, que comemorava.

_Papai vai morrer de ódio!—Tanto Lory quanto Ellie tinham prazer em atormentar Jonathan Murray.

Ellie sentou entre Lorelai e Lucius Malfoy.

Assim que foi selecionado, Snape se dirigiu à mesa da Slytherin e parou ao vê-la:

_Parece que vamos ficar na mesma casa, afinal. —disse Ellie, olhando pra ele.

_Mas ainda acho que você não merece ser uma Slytherin. —respondeu ele.

Elspeth se levantou, ficando na frente dele.

_Repita o que disse!

Morten Blake também levantou do outro lado da mesa, ficando na retaguarda.

Snape olhou pra Morten e voltou-se pra ela:

_É fácil ameaçar quando se está em maior número.

Elspeth olhou pra Morten, que sentou. Depois ela voltou a encarar Snape, revirou os olhos e mostrou a língua pra ele.

_Quer saber? Diga o que quiser, Snape. Eu _sou _uma Slytherin.

* * *

**N/A²:** Mais um capítulo!! Prólogo feito, agora começa a true story! Hope you enjoy it!!! PS. REVIEWS SERÃO MUITO BEM ACEITOS. Campanha " Faça um autor feliz, mande um review" .


	3. Um Pote de Urtigas

_**N/A: **Sorry pela incrível vagareza das minhas atts. Não sei nem o que dizer pra justificar, só me ocorre a habitual falta de tempo. Sorry again and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_5º ano._

Assim que Ellie pegou o horário das aulas, sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça. O dia ia começar mal:

_Aula de Potions. —ela se perguntava o que Merlin tinha contra ela. Slughorn parecia não gostar de ter aulas tranqüilas, sempre colocava Snape e Ellie juntos, as brigas dos dois eram um clássico, Mort disse que os sextanistas adoravam apostar em quem seria expulso da sala primeiro.

_Como estão as apostas?—ela perguntou a Morten, que sorriu envergonhado.

_Empatadas. —disse ele, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso.

_Eu vou vencer, hoje. —declarou ela, decidida. —Snape já me venceu duas semanas seguidas.

Chegaram atrasados na sala, que ficava nas masmorras do castelo. O Prof. Slughorn estava no quadro:

_Bom dia, Srta. Malfoy e é claro, Srta. Murray. O que houve desta vez?—disse ele, já acostumado com a falta de pontualidade das duas.

_Bom, é que eu perdi a hora, sabe, professor?—contou Ellie.

_Sei. Perdeu a hora, não foi? –questionou ele desconfiado. —Como hoje é o primeiro dia, passa. Mas amanhã, nada de "perdi a hora, sabe, professor", certo?—disse o professor sério.

_Sim, professor.

_Sentem-se e copiem o esquema dos venenos.

Ellie mal agradecera por não precisar sentar com Snape quando Slughorn olhou pra ela e disse:

_Srta. Murray, poderia fazer a gentileza de entregar isso—ele segurava uma pena. —pro Sr. Snape?

Ellie pensou em dizer ao professor que ele estava muito mais perto de Snape do que ela, mas não queria levar mais nenhuma detenção nessa semana.

Ela foi até o professor e pegou a pena, sem tirar os olhos do chão. Dirigiu-se à cadeira de Snape, imaginando que tipo de mente perversa Slughorn tinha e não viu que Snape se levantou pra receber a pena.

Quando Ellie levantou os olhos pra ver quem estava na sua frente, encontrou os olhos negros de Snape.

Ele tentou desviar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Tinha que admitir, nunca imaginara ficar tão perto de Elspeth Murray. Aquela garota o deixava confuso e… Bem, ela não estava ajudando, encarando-o como se pudesse enxergar a alma dele.

Elspeth não saberia dizer se ficara segundos ou horas hipnotizada na frente de Snape. Quando conseguiu desviar os olhos, percebeu que derrubara a pena.

Snape pegou a pena no chão.

_Obrigada. —ela agradeceu.

_Da próxima vez, preste atenção no que está fazendo em vez de ficar me olhando como uma idiota, Murray. —sussurrou ele, rude.

Ellie voltou quase correndo pra sua cadeira, tremendo de ódio. Onde já se viu?! Não tinha culpa se ele a deixara sem ação ao se aproximar tanto. Ela não se aproximava dele, se pudesse. Ele não a deixava raciocinar direito.

Quando ela voltou a olhar pra ele, viu o sorriso cínico que ele costumava dar quando a vencia em alguma coisa.

_Vamos ver quem vence dessa vez, Severus. —ela murmurou, apanhando o pote de urtigas de cima da mesa.

Elspeth fingiu que ia entregar o pote para o professor e no caminho, derrubou todo o pote em Snape, que conversava com Nott.

_Oh, como sou desastrada! Mil desculpas, Severus. —pediu ela, fingindo culpa.

_Foi de propósito! Professor, ela fez isso _de propósito_!—rugiu Snape, completamente vermelho e se coçando.

__Eu_?! Nunca faria isso, professor. _Nunca_!—encenou Ellie, soando convincente até pra si mesma.

_Sr. Snape, se acalme e vá à enfermaria. É obvio que foi sem querer! Não foi?—Slughorn tentou acalmar o garoto, sem muito resultado.

_Com toda a certeza, professor. —disse ela, se esforçando muito pra não rir.

Snape saiu correndo da sala, xingando e amaldiçoando Elspeth até a vigésima geração.

_ Pode anotar aí, Mort. Snape: 0, Elspeth : 1. - ela murmurou ao voltar pro seu lugar. Até que o dia não estava tão ruim, afinal.

* * *

**N/A²**:_ Capítulo minúsculo, eu sei. Por isso vou att a continuação em seguida, hahaha. Reviews!_

* * *


	4. More than an Apologize

**N/A: **_Como prometido, ae a att, mais rápida que a luz!_

* * *

Três dias depois,quando Snape saiu da enfermaria, Ellie estava arrependida do tinha feito. Sabia que pegara pesado demais. Não que ela tivesse feito algo _muito _errado, mas ela não queria deixar as coisas ainda piores entre eles.

Quando Lory lhe disse que Snape fora dispensado das aulas do dia, Ellie resolveu não ir também. Ia encontrar um jeito de falar com ele. Vendo que ele não estava na Sala Comunal, ela resolveu ir até o dormitório masculino.

Ellie entrou no dormitório, rezando pra que Snape estivesse sozinho.

Assim que cruzou a porta ela o viu, deitado na última cama, olhando pro teto, sem se dar conta da presença dela.

_Severus?

Snape arregalou os olhos quando a viu se aproximando. Ele olhou pra si mesmo, ao seu redor e finalmente olhou pra ela:

_O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Ellie revirou os olhos. _Não ia se irritar_. —ela disse mentalmente, tentando se convencer. Calmamente, ela se sentou perto dele._ Perto demais__. _— ela registrou, sem ligar muito.

_Me desculpe. —pediu ela, de cabeça baixa, evitando olhar pra ele. —Eu peguei pesado na aula de Potions.

_É, eu percebi. —disse ele, olhando pra ela. Ela parecia estar arrependida._ E estava linda_. —murmurou uma voz inconveniente em seu cérebro.

_Você_ realmente_ pegou pesado, Elspeth.

Ao ouvi-lo falar seu nome, Ellie ergueu os olhos, encarando-o:

_Eu sei. —murmurou ela. —Sinto muito. De verdade.

Snape olhava fixo pra mão dela. Ellie percebeu que colocara a mão na perna dele sem querer e rapidamente a recolheu.

Ele respirou fundo, atraindo a atenção dela pra pele avermelhada do peito dele, onde ela jogou o pó de urtigas.

Ellie não se conteve e tocou nele um pouco acima do machucado.

Snape sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido.

_Não toque em mim. —disse ele, parecendo mais um pedido que a ameaça que ele planejara.

Ellie não resistiu a provocá-lo, os olhos brilhando:

_Por que não?—ela o tocou na barriga.

_Por favor, Elspeth, pare ou…

_Ou o quê?

Ele puxou a mão dela.

_Lembre que a culpa foi sua. —sussurrou ele, beijando-a.

Ellie sentou no colo dele, aprofundando o beijo até ficar sem fôlego.

Quando abriu os olhos, Elspeth percebeu o que estava fazendo. Estava no colo de seu pior inimigo, na cama dele e acabara de beijá-lo na boca!

Snape mal acreditou no que fez. Beijou Elspeth Murray! E pior, ele gostou...

Elspeth saiu do colo dele:

_Isso foi...

_Um erro. —interrompeu ele.

Ellie olhou pra ele, confusa. Não era bem isso o que ela ia dizer.

_Somos inimigos. —completou ele, temendo que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

_Por quê?—perguntou ela, ainda meio lerda.

_Porque a gente não se suporta. --declarou ele.

_E o beijo?

Snape revirou os olhos, se perguntando por que ela escolhera justo esse momento pra ficar burra.

Ellie tentou se aproximar. Ele se afastou, respirando fundo pra acalmar o coração acelerado.

_Você veio aqui me pedir desculpas e eu aceitei, quanto ao resto, bem, é melhor a gente esquecer. —disse ele, decidido.

_Se é o que você quer… --ela concordou, sabendo que isso não seria nada fácil.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Well, tá aí mais um chap! Hope you enjoy it! Ah, eu ainda faço parte da campanha " Faça um autor feliz, mande um review!" Então.... vcs sabem o que fazer._


	5. The Snape Murray Problem

**N/A: **Sei que vcs já devem estar se perguntando como eu consegui att tanto assim a fic. Como vcs já devem ter pensado, eu tinha escrito uns chaps e só tava me faltando tempo( sempre ele) pra postar. Aproveitem!

* * *

Elspeth tinha certeza de que Snape estava falando sério quando afirmara que eles iam continuar sendo inimigos. Ele fazia questão de infernizá-la sempre que estavam perto um do outro, principalmente durante as aulas.

Os professores não sabiam mais o que fazer com os dois. Só nas últimas semanas, Ellie já cumprira dez detenções e Snape sete. Até mesmo Slughorn, que nunca dava uma detenção a um de seus favoritos, já dera duas para cada um.

E o pior de tudo não era o sarcasmo infindável dele ou os olhares cínicos que sempre lançava a ela e sim a facilidade que ele tinha pra fingir que nada acontecera entre eles.

Elspeth odiava quando ele se dirigia a ela com o tom de voz mais frio que ela já ouvira e não hesitava em provocá-lo até ele perder a calma. Ela simplesmente não podia aceitar que ele a ignorasse enquanto ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Ambos sabiam que as coisas entre eles estavam por um fio e que não demoraria até que um deles, ou os dois, perdesse completamente a cabeça, mas mesmo assim continuavam com as provocações que estavam ficando cada vez mais ridículas e sem sentido.

Fingindo olhar o livro de Potions, Elspeth viu Snape conversando com Lily Evans durante a aula. Gostava de Lily, era uma das poucas pessoas da Grifinória com quem Ellie falava, mas não pôde deixar de se irritar ao vê-la de conversinha com Snape.

_ Você vai perder o ponto da poção. —avisou Lorelai, antes de voltar sua atenção para a própria poção.

Elspeth olhou para o caldeirão. Sua Poção da Memória que deveria estar azul-escura, estava começando a parecer esverdeada. Ela reviu tudo que colocara na poção e a mexera em todos os sentidos possíveis.

_ Não se dê ao trabalho, Murray. –disse Snape, olhando a poção dela rapidamente. _Sua incompetência já arruinou a poção, não vai salvá-la nem se mexer por cem anos.

Ela se afastou do caldeirão, tentando manter a calma e não responder a ridícula provocação dele. Mas Snape parecia determinado a vê-la fora de si, continuando a provocá-la:

_Tem certeza de que é uma bruxa, Elspeth?—ele sussurrou, de um modo que ninguém, além dela, o ouvisse. _Porque eu já vi um macaco fazer uma poção melhor que essa.

Elspeth se afastou dele o máximo que pôde, ainda lutando contra a raiva que estava fazendo seu sangue ferver. Mas não adiantou, a voz dele continuava insultando-a em seus pensamentos:

_Cale a boca, mestiço!—esbravejou ela, furiosa. Todos na sala a encararam, chocados. Ela o chamara de mestiço com muita raiva e todo mundo sabia que ela era uma das poucas Slytherins que não se importava com a pureza de sangue dos bruxos.

_ Srta. Murray!—exclamou Slughorn, chocado com o comportamento dela.

Snape marchou até ela, furioso, sem dar ouvidos ao Professor Slughorn que exclamava:

_ Sr. Snape, volte para o seu lugar!

Snape olhou Elspeth com o ar superior que ele sempre mantinha no rosto.

_Eu posso ser um mestiço, mas tenho mais talento nesse dedo. —ele ergueu o dedo mínimo. _ Que você no corpo todo, a julgar por essa poção ridícula. —ele apontou o caldeirão dela.

Por um instante, o ódio falou mais alto entre os dois. Elspeth sacou a varinha e Snape fez o mesmo.

_Agora chega!—berrou Slughorn, vermelho de raiva. __Accio varinhas!_

As varinhas voaram para a mão do professor:

_ Já aturei brigas demais de vocês dois!

_Mas...

_Silêncio!—gritou Slughorn. _Eu quero vocês dois, _juntos,_ na minha masmorra, nas salas... quer dizer,na minha sala nas masmorras em meia hora.

_Mas as outras aulas… --Elspeth tentou escapar.

_Se em meia hora, vocês não estiverem na minha sala, calados, não vão precisar assistir a mais nenhuma aula na vida. Fui claro?

Os dois assentiram, calados. Slughorn voltou-se para a turma, tentando parecer controlado.

_Dispensados, classe.

Horace Slughorn disparou o mais rápido que conseguiu até o escritório de Dumbledore, entrando sem bater. Dumbledore voltou-se para ele, surpreso com a incomum falta de educação de Slughorn.

_ Horace! O que o traz aqui?

_ Albus, assim não dá!—exclamou ele, profundamente irritado.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam em um lampejo de compreensão:

_Acho que você está falando sobre Elspeth Murray e Severus Snape, não é?

_Exatamente! Albus, sabe o que eu acabei de impedir? Um duelo! _No meio _da minha aula!

Dumbledore encarou Horace, que parecia uma chaleira prestes a explodir.

_Horace, por favor, se acalme. A raiva, meu amigo, não lhe faz nada bem.

Slughorn não recebeu muito bem o comentário de Dumbledore:

_Como posso me acalmar, Albus?! Elspeth... ela é impossível! Merlin sabe que o jovem Snape não é de brigas, mas até um santo perderia a paciência com ela!

_ E você não crê na santidade do jovem Snape. —afirmou Dumbledore.

_ É claro que não. Ouça bem, Albus, eles vão acabar se matando no meio da escola! A garota é um problema!

_Vindo de quem, há apenas quatro anos, veio aqui, nessa mesma sala, exultante por ter conseguido levar pra Slytherin a filha de seus dois melhores alunos, Horace, isso é _incrivelmente_ suspeito.

Diante dessa constatação, Slughorn pareceu se acalmar e sentou na cadeira em frente à Dumbledore:

_Ora, ela é _muito _talentosa. Poderosa até. Mesmo depois do que fizeram a ela. —ele se perdeu em recordações por um momento. _ Mas tem um gênio horroroso. Eu não culparia o pobre Severus se ele a matasse antes do fim do ano letivo. —declarou ele, sombrio. _ E tem mais. As brigas deles estão começando a dividir a Slytherin, Albus, e isso eu não vou tolerar.

Dumbledore suspirou e fixou o olhar em Slughorn.

_ O que você sugere, Horace? Expulsar os dois? Porque Jonathan Murray não vai aceitar isso sem um excelente motivo e você sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre fazer acordos com ele.

_ Não, eu não quero perder dois alunos como eles. Eles têm futuro, Albus.

_Então eu só vejo uma saída. Aproxime-os.

_Como? Eles realmente se odeiam, Albus! Você não prefere que eu faça um feitiço de ligação neles? Ou melhor, que eu os force a acabar com toda aquela maldita tensão entre eles, se atracando numa cama?

Dumbledore não conteve uma risada.

_ Não sabia que você tinha tanta imaginação assim, Horace. Em todo caso, aja como achar melhor. Só espero que você se lembre de quem ela é.

Slughorn arregalou os olhos. Albus Dumbledore estava delegando um problema desses a ele?

_Sabe, Horace, Elspeth Murray é a razão de muitos dos meus cabelos brancos. —confessou Dumbledore. _ Não sei mais o que posso fazer.

Slughorn saiu do escritório, muito preocupado com o que ouvira. Se nem Dumbledore sabia o que fazer, como ele resolveria o problema Snape-Murray?

* * *

**N/A:** _Pobre Slughorn! Sério, dá até pena do Slughorn sofrendo na mão desses dois! Reviews, please!_


	6. Parceria Forçada

Meia hora depois da conversa com Dumbledore, Slughorn entrou em seu escritório. Elspeth e Snape estavam sentados em poltronas vizinhas em frente à sua mesa. Slughorn reparou que apesar de sentarem o mais afastado que podiam, a perna dela estava familiarmente encostada na dele.

_ Muito bem. —ele se sentou. _ Sr. Snape, Srta. Murray , vocês estão aqui porque as brigas de vocês atingiram o limite. Vocês quase iniciaram um duelo no meio da classe hoje!

_ Lamento, professor. —responderam os dois.

_É bom lamentarem mesmo. Porque eu e o Professor Dumbledore estamos dispostos a fazer de tudo para que vocês possam sobreviver um ao outro. Para isso, preciso saber se vocês têm algo a resolver.

_Não. —disse Snape.

_Temos. —disse Ellie, ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Slughorn olhou de um para o outro, ambos extremamente desconfortáveis com aquele impasse. É, definitivamente, eles tinham muito que resolver.

_Se eu sair daqui, vocês prometem não explodir meu escritório?

Elspeth assentiu. Para Slughorn aquilo já bastava.

Slughorn mal saíra e Snape disparou:

_ O que você quer, Elspeth?

_ Não sei. —ela respondeu, enquanto sua mente dizia. _ _Você._

A Legilimência de Snape permitiu que ele ouvisse o que a mente dela dizia e ele teve que se controlar ao máximo pra não dar o que ela queria. Mordred, ele estava vivendo no inferno!

Desde o episódio fatídico no dormitório, Elspeth não saía da sua cabeça nem quando ele estava dormindo. Pelo contrário, era quando ele dormia que ela aparecia nos sonhos dele, falando e fazendo coisas que…

_Controle-se! O que você é, um bruxo ou um trouxa com hormônios em fúria?_

Pela primeira vez grato a voz em sua mente, ele respirou fundo, lutando pra não fazer nada que o levasse a ter mais sonhos com a morena a seu lado.

_ Isso é típico de você, Murray. Disse que tínhamos algo pra resolver. O que é?—perguntou ele, com o tom de voz mais cínico que conseguiu.

Elspeth estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada, pra surpresa de Snape.

_Maldito mestiço! –pensou ela, furiosa. Ele conseguia agir como se eles não tivessem se beijado, como se não soubesse que eles estavam brigando mais desde então e que ela ia enlouquecer se ele não a beijasse mais uma vez.

Não, ele agia exatamente como ele dissera que ia agir. _Fingindo que nada acontecera_. Ela fechou os olhos, a raiva a impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa e quando ela os abriu, tinham se tornado vermelhos.

Snape tentou entrar na mente dela, mas pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, a mente de Elspeth estava completamente fechada para ele.

Os livros na estante atrás dela tremiam como se estivessem no meio de um terremoto, desviando a atenção dele dos olhos dela. E não era só isso. Todo o material na mesa de Slughorn tremia furiosamente.

Ela estava provocando aquilo, concluiu Snape, chocado. Isso significava que Elspeth possuía poderes que reagiam às suas emoções.

Slughorn voltou e arregalou os olhos ao ver seu escritório tremendo violentamente.

_Elspeth Murray! Pelo amor de Merlin!

Os olhos dela voltaram ao normal e a sala parou de tremer. Ela se viu sob o olhar inquisidor de Snape e deu a primeira desculpa em que pensou.

_Preciso de ar. —ela saiu correndo dali.

Pressentindo algo, Snape saiu atrás dela. Slughorn revirou os olhos e foi atrás dos dois.

Elspeth correu até o topo da Torre Oeste. Precisava se afastar antes que fizesse uma loucura, como matar Snape ou pior, beijá-lo no escritório do diretor de sua Casa. Precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Precisava voar.

Snape chegou a tempo de vê-la se jogando da janela da Torre Oeste.

_Não!—ele gritou, vendo-a cair em velocidade. _ Por Merlin, porque você fez isso?

Slughorn chegou ao topo, ofegante e horrorizou-se ao ver Snape completamente debruçado na janela da torre:

_Saia daí, Sr. Snape! Quer morrer?!—ele puxou Snape, que se debatia.

_ A Elspeth se jogou!—gritou Snape, visivelmente perturbado com o que estava vendo.

Slughorn olhou pela janela e sorriu:

_Ora, Sr. Snape, não há motivo pra desespero. —ao ver o garoto olhá-lo com uma expressão homicida no rosto, ele completou. _ Veja.

Snape foi até a janela e seu coração quase parou ao ver Elspeth voando tranquilamente, sem vassoura alguma por perto.

_Srta. Murray!—exclamou Slughorn. _Volte já aqui!

Elspeth ouviu uma voz chamá-la ao longe. Olhou para a Torre e viu Slughorn acenando, irritado ao lado de um Snape, no mínimo, chocado com o que vira.

_Ele me viu. _O pensamento a desconcentrou e ela achou melhor voltar à torre antes que não conseguisse mais controlar seus poderes.

Snape a olhava enquanto ela voava até eles. Se Slughorn não estivesse ali, ele a mataria assim que ela pousasse, só pela ousadia dela em aterrorizá-lo daquele jeito.

_Muito bem, Srta. Murray. —Slughorn a olhava com uma expressão tranqüila no rosto._Eu e o Sr. Snape estamos ansiosos para ouvir o que a senhorita tem a dizer sobre esse seu súbito desejo de se atirar da Torre Oeste.

Elspeth tentou formular uma resposta, ainda desconcertada com o olhar irritado que Snape lhe lançara.

_Eu...eu..

Slughorn revirou os olhos, vendo que ela não ia conseguir responder.

_Por que não pensa no que vai nos dizer enquanto voltamos ao meu escritório?- disse ele, começando a descer as escadas.

Enquanto voltavam ao escritório de Slughorn, Elspeth sentia o olhar de Snape fixo em suas costas. Ela olhou para as próprias mãos e percebeu que estavam tremendo.

Droga, isso era culpa dele. Tudo era culpa dele! Snape a estava ignorando e ela...

__Não pense nisso,Elspeth!—_gritou sua parte racional.

Já era hora de admitir. Estava gostando de Severus Snape, seu pior inimigo. E isso a estava enlouquecendo.

Sem saber o que se passava na mente de Elspeth, Slughorn abriu a porta para os dois.

_E então, Srta. Murray, já pensou no que vai nos dizer?

Sem conseguir inventar nenhuma desculpa, Elspeth decidiu contar parte da verdade.

_Eu só precisava voar um pouco, professor. Eu... estava muito nervosa, desculpe.

Slughorn não tinha como discordar. Ela devia estar mesmo nervosa, ou não provocaria tremores em seu escritório. Elspeth tinha um gênio horrível e quando se irritava...

_Bem, agora vamos à punição de vocês.—ele sentou em sua cadeira.

Os dois encararam o professor, temerosos.

_ Visto que vocês estão tendo problemas de convivência há muito tempo, a única solução é que a partir de amanhã, vocês terão que fazer todos os trabalhos da escola, dentro e fora das salas de aula, _juntos_.

Instantaneamente,os dois começaram a reclamar.

_Mas...

_Professor..

Slughorn levantou, aborrecido com o comportamento dos dois.  
_Quietos!—os dois emudeceram, encarando o professor. _ Vocês tem duas escolhas, ou aceitam sua punição ou serão expulsos da escola por tentativa de agressão mágica. O que preferem?

Os dois se encararam, ponderando sobre o que seria pior, a expulsão ou passar o dia na companhia um do outro.

_Faremos os trabalhos juntos.—eles concordaram, desanimados.

Slughorn sorriu. Seu plano estava apenas começando.

_Melhor assim. Estão dispensados das aulas por hoje.

Snape e Elspeth saíram do escritório de Slughorn e continuaram juntos pelos corredores das masmorras até chegarem a um corredor deserto. Curioso, Snape fez com que ela o encarasse:

_O que diabos deu em você pra se jogar da Torre oeste? E como você não se espatifou no chão?

_Aposto que era o que você queria, não era?

Snape respirou fundo. Ele estava tentando não estrangulá-la pelo susto que dera nele, mas Elspeth não estava ajudando ao dizer absurdos como esse.

_Elspeth...—ele a encarou, irritado.

Ela o encarou, percebendo que com a proximidade dele, suas mãos tinham voltado a tremer. Droga, era melhor contar logo, ele era um ótimo Legilimens, mesmo que não contasse, ele descobriria.

_Está bem. Olhe, eu sempre tive poderes incomuns, como voar sem vassouras e ficar invisível sem capas, você mesmo viu o que aconteceu quando me jogou no lago no 1º ano.

_Como você os conseguiu?

_Não sei, acho que vieram da família da minha mãe.

Os olhos dele brilharam. Será que Elspeth era... melhor ter certeza primeiro.

_Como a sua mãe se chamava?

Ela olhou pra ele,confusa.

_Gwyneth. Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros. Não podia contar o que pensava a ela.

_Então, amanhã começamos nossa parceria, Murray.—ele tentou se afastar, mas ela o impediu.

_Elspeth.—ela disse, quase soletrando o próprio nome.

_Como disse?

_Me chame de Elspeth, Severus. Afinal, vamos ser parceiros, não vamos?

Ele assentiu e tentou se afastar novamente. Não estava gostando nadinha do brilho no olhar dela.

Snape sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando ela o impediu de se afastar pela segunda vez. Que Mordred o ajudasse!

_O que foi?

Elspeth o encarou. Oh, Mordred, tinha que fazer aquilo de qualquer jeito! Senão à noite, seus sonhos... Céus, ela não gostava nem de lembrar.

Snape a olhava, intrigado. O que ela queria agora? A Legilimência não o ajudaria, estava tenso demais pra usá-la. Porque ela o estava encarando daquele jeito? Ele ainda estava tentando controlar o impulso que sentira de beijá-la quando estavam na Torre Oeste.

_Sinto muito, Severus, mas eu não estou conseguindo. —os olhos dela estavam brilhando.

_Conseguindo o quê, Elspeth? –ele não estava gostando daquela conversa.

_Ignorar você. –ela sussurrou, beijando-o.

Ele a puxou pra si, aprofundando o beijo. Beijar Elspeth novamente era a coisa mais estúpida que ele podia fazer, mas era a única maneira de saciar o desejo que ela lhe despertara quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez. Só que agora, ele queria beijá-la durante todos os minutos do dia.

Elspeth se afastou dele, trêmula e cambaleando. Se continuasse a beijá-lo, não sabia se conseguiria parar.

_Até amanhã, Severus. —ela murmurou, saindo dali e deixando Snape pensando no por que dela parecer tão determinada a enlouquecê-lo.

* * *

Foi meio contente e meio contrariada que Elspeth se viu abandonando Lorelai e Morten para fazer seus trabalhos com Snape.

Contente, porque se aproximando dele, ela teria mais oportunidades de fazê-lo esquecer a idéia estúpida de um ignorar o outro, já que eles estavam falhando miseravelmente nisso e contrariada porque ela ainda não estava pronta pra admitir o que sentia por ele.

Elspeth se aproximou de Snape, que ficou tenso ao percebê-la perto de si. Ela quase sorriu ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Atormentar Snape era, sem dúvida, muito prazeroso. Ela o encarou, deu seu melhor sorriso e o cumprimentou:

_Bom dia, Severus. —ao perceber que ele não ia responder, perguntou:

_Você dormiu comigo?

Snape quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir aquilo. Dormir com ela?! Ao ver a imagem do ato se formando em sua mente, ele desejou que Mordred o levasse logo e o poupasse da tortura que seriam suas noites com aquela imagem na cabeça.

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder:

_Não, Elspeth, não dormi com você.

_Mas bem que você queria, não é?_ –perguntou a voz inconveniente em seu cérebro.

_Eu deveria?--perguntou ele, devolvendo a insinuação.

_Não. —ela se apressou a responder, corando. _ É que só posso supor isso, já que não respondeu meu "bom dia".

Snape revirou os olhos. Porque ele tinha que ficar preso a uma parceria com Elspeth?! Ele adoraria ter sido forçado a formar uma parceria com Lily Evans, ela lhe dava paz e era ótima amiga e ouvinte. Quando estava com ela, na maioria das vezes, ele queria abraçá-la e não matá-la de forma lenta e dolorosa. Era ela quem ele devia beijar e não a desvairada a seu lado.

_Ah, é?! Então, Sr. Prefere- Lily Evans, porque é com Elspeth Murray e não com Lily Evans, que você vem sonhando, noite após noite?_ _E posso garantir que seus sonhos não têm nada a ver com matá-la e sim com..._

A dor que Snape sentiu impediu a voz interior de se manifestar. Ele pestanejou, procurando quem o atacara. _Elspeth_. Só podia ser.

_Qual é o seu problema?!—ele exclamou, massageando o braço que ela beliscara.

_O meu problema, Sr. Snape, é que o senhor não está permitindo que eu inicie a minha aula. —respondeu a Prof. McGonagall, com cara de poucos amigos.

Droga, ele nem mesmo vira a professora! Culpa de Elspeth, por ter tomado conta de sua mente ao fazer aquela pergunta ridícula.

_Me desculpe, professora.

A Prof. McGonagall resolveu relevar a distração de Snape. Horace a colocara a par do seu plano para aproximar aqueles dois. Sinceramente, ela esperava que o que Horace planejara desse certo, caso contrário, Hogwarts poderia jamais se recuperar dos danos que Elspeth Murray e Severus Snape causariam à escola.

* * *

**N/A:** _Tchrã! Chap 6. Review-me please!!( perdoem-me a falta de N/a's decentes, mas suponho que vcs preferem ler a fic, neah. kkkkk)_


	7. Fall in Love

Dois meses. Depois de dois meses tendo que passar os dias ao lado de Elspeth, era um milagre que Snape não tivesse enlouquecido.

Também era um milagre que eles não tivessem se matado, embora esse milagre pudesse ser explicado pelo simples fato de que eles não dirigiam a palavra um ao outro a menos que fosse estritamente necessário.

Mesmo assim, Snape se sentia muito desconfortável na frente dela. Porque uma vez na frente dela, ele não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Quando eles estavam sozinhos, Elspeth sempre parecia achar algo fascinante na parede para observar. Mas ele não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela.

Depois de meia hora tentando não ceder ao impulso de olhar pra ele, Elspeth sentia sua força de vontade diminuindo. Ele estava olhando fixo para ela havia tanto tempo, que ela temia que a qualquer instante, ele a empurrasse para longe ou dissesse algum desaforo a ela.

Porque o Severus Snape que ela conhecia não a encarava a menos que fosse fazer uma dessas duas coisas. Severus Snape não olhava para ela. Não _daquele jeito._

Elspeth encarava a parede, pedindo a Merlin que fizesse Snape parar de encará-la antes que ela não conseguisse mais se controlar e acabasse se atirando nos braços dele. Mas ele continuou olhando para ela, que decidiu resolver aquilo pelo método antigo: Brigando com ele.

_Tem algo de errado com a minha roupa?—perguntou ela, ousando encará-lo pela primeira vez em meia hora.

Snape piscou, surpreso. Elspeth devia ser louca. Depois de meia hora em silêncio, ela vinha com aquela pergunta sem sentido.

_Não. —respondeu ele. _Está perfeita, como sempre.

Elspeth registrou o elogio, mas fingiu não ter percebido.

_Então porque você está olhando pra mim desse jeito, desde que eu sentei aqui?

_De que jeito?—ele se aproximou dela, sem perceber.

Elspeth estava tão próxima dele que podia se ver refletida nos olhos negros. Era questão de tempo até que eles se…

_Severus Snape!—exclamou Lorelai. _Até que enfim achei você.

Snape se afastou dela como um raio. Lorelai fingiu não notar o que quase acontecera ali.

_O… O que foi que aconteceu, Lorelai Malfoy?—perguntou ele, nervoso.

_O Lucius está aqui e quer falar com você.

Snape olhou pra Elspeth, tão sem graça quanto ele e saiu quase correndo da sala.

Elspeth lançou um olhar tímido à amiga. Por muito pouco Lory não a pegara aos beijos com Snape. Porque ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida que isso teria acontecido se Lory não tivesse chegado.

_E então, como vão as coisas entre você e o Lucius?

Lorelai sorriu ao ver a ridícula tentativa de Elspeth em desviar sua atenção. Elspeth detestava Lucius, porque ele era o melhor amigo de Severus e ela brigava muito com os dois. Ela só suportava Lucius agora, porque sabia que ele e Lory se amavam muito.

_Não mude de assunto, Ellie. O que eu quero saber é o que estava acontecendo nessa Sala Comunal até eu chegar.

_Nada demais.

Lorelai olhou feio pra ela:

_Não minta pra mim.

_Não estou mentindo.

Lorelai encarou Elspeth, os olhos cinzentos perfurando sua alma.

_Então você não teria nada que envolvesse você e Severus Snape pra me contar, teria?

Elspeth amaldiçoou a parte veela de Lorelai. Era quase impossível esconder algo dela sem que ela percebesse.

_Eu e ele… Nós… nos beijamos. Duas vezes. —contou ela, sem encarar a amiga.

Lorelai sorriu. Sabia que aquela implicância toda tinha um pé na paixão.

_Ellie, você está apaixonada pelo Severus. —declarou ela, sorrindo.

_Apaixonada?!—Ellie quase caiu da poltrona. _Eu não estou apaixonada! Eu só... —ela se calou. Não sabia como definir o que sentia por ele. Ela o odiava, mas também gostava muito dele. E nos últimos tempos, o que ela mais queria era tocá-lo, ela quase enlouquecia quando ficava muito perto dele.

_Você está apaixonada. —insistiu Lory. _Completamente apaixonada.

* * *

"_Faça o que for necessário pra se certificar de que Elspeth Murray é mesmo quem você pensa que ela é."_

Esse era o teste que ele tinha que fazer para se tornar um Death Eater. Lucius fora até ali pessoalmente para lhe entregar essa mensagem de Abraxas Malfoy. Quando ele contara suas suspeitas a Lucius, não imaginara que ele iria averiguar isso com o pai.

Agora sua tarefa era provar sua suspeita para o Sr. Malfoy. Se tivesse sucesso, ele ia levá-lo ao Dark Lord. De todas as tarefas do mundo, lhe arranjaram essa.

Logo essa onde ele teria que se aproximar de Elspeth. Como se ele já não estivesse mais próximo dela do que devia graças a Slughorn e aquela detenção absurda.

Como poderia se aproximar mais da única criatura que ele queria se afastar a qualquer custo, antes que perdesse sua sanidade?

_Ora, a quem você está tentando enganar, Severus Snape?_

Snape se irritou ao ouvir sua voz interior se manifestar novamente. Ok, então não era sempre que ele queria se ver livre de Elspeth, mas o que ele podia fazer? O que ele sentia por Elspeth talvez fosse o maior mistério de sua vida.

Ele não gostava dela. Não como gostava de Lily Evans. Lily era doce, mesmo sendo temperamental. Já Elspeth… Bem, se a chamasse de temperamental, ganharia o título de Bruxo Bondoso do Ano.

O gênio da garota era, sem dúvida, o pior gênio de todos os mundos. Lily o fazia se sentir em paz e tranqüilo na maioria das vezes. Já Elspeth… ela fazia seu sangue ferver sempre que se dirigia a ele.

_Ferver de raiva?_

_Sim, de raiva. —ele resmungou. _Ao menos na maioria das vezes. —acrescentou em pensamento. Outras vezes, seu sangue fervia de... —ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não se lembrar das vezes em que a beijara.

A situação entre eles era estranha. Algumas vezes, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela e ela não conseguia encará-lo de volta, mas quando ela pensava que ele estava distraído, o olhava como… como se estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Na mesma hora ele percebeu o absurdo em que pensara. Elspeth nunca se apaixonaria por ele.

_E você, é apaixonado por ela?_

Snape teve que se conter para não lançar um feitiço contra a própria cabeça. Ele, apaixonado por Elspeth Marie Synclaw Murray?! Que absurdo!

_É a mais pura verdade._

Ao se ouvir dizendo aquilo, Snape se levantou, horrorizado e bateu a cabeça na coluna de dossel da cama.

_Melhor assim. —murmurou ele, deitando novamente e massageando a cabeça.

A voz se fora.


	8. Kissin' in a Bedroom

Era tarde da noite e Elspeth estava louca pra matar Snape. O irresponsável fora conversar com Malfoy e depois foi pro dormitório, esquecendo que no dia seguinte, eles tinham que entregar a McGonagall a redação sobre Transfiguration Animal.

Se ele quisesse ser expulso, tudo bem, mas ela não ia permitir que ele complicasse a situação dos dois, situação que já não estava nada boa e dar aos professores uma ótima desculpa pra colocar _os dois_ pra fora de Hogwarts pra sempre.

Decidida, ela saiu do seu dormitório e já no dormitório masculino, flutuou um pouco acima do chão até ficar de frente à cama dele e puxar as cortinas com violência.

_ O que diabos…!

_Fale baixo, Severus! Não precisa acordar o dormitório inteiro. —sussurrou ela.

_Eles não podem me ouvir. Não sei como você passou pelo feitiço, mas não importa. —ele a fez subir na cama e fechou as cortinas. _Com você, tudo é possível. O que te trouxe aqui tão tarde, Elspeth?—perguntou ele, aborrecido.

_Nós temos que fazer a redação.

Snape se jogou contra os travesseiros, profundamente irritado. A criatura insana invadiu seu dormitório em plena madrugada e quase o fez ter um ataque do coração por causa de uma redação idiota! Depois de aturar as maluquices de Elspeth, ele deveria ser aprovado nos N.O. M's com louvor.

Elspeth o observava, calada. A raiva de Snape era quase tão palpável quanto o próprio, ali, completamente à vontade sem camisa, praticamente ordenando que ela o tocasse. E ela não estava em condições de resistir. Os dedos dela percorreram o braço dele até chegarem aos ombros, descendo até ela os enroscar nos pêlos do peito dele, tão negros quanto seus olhos.

Snape sentia que aquilo ia acabar mal. Elspeth estava brincando com fogo ao provocá-lo daquele jeito. Quando ele viu o desejo refletido nos olhos lilases dela, teve certeza de que estava perdido.

Antes que Elspeth percebesse, ela estava no colo dele novamente, beijando-o como na primeira vez. Ele a deitou na cama, enquanto a beijava. Por Mordred, Elspeth o estava enlouquecendo.

Elspeth fechou os olhos, enquanto se agarrava a ele, beijando-o na boca, no rosto, no pescoço. O desejo explodia entre os dois, de uma forma incontrolável.

_Você é minha. –murmurou ele, abaixando as alças da camisola dela.

Elspeth gemeu enquanto a seda escorregava de seus ombros. Lá estava ela, completamente entregue ao desejo que sentia pelo seu ex-inimigo.

Snape se afastou dela por um segundo e a sanidade voltou à sua mente. Ele não podia tê-la. Não enquanto a estivesse investigando.

_Nós não podemos.

Elspeth se afastou, arrumando a roupa. Era verdade. Eles não podiam simplesmente se agarrar no meio da noite no dormitório masculino.

_Você está certo. —concordou ela. _Mas eu posso beijar você.

Ele assentiu, beijando-a uma, duas, três vezes. Agora que começara, ele não queria mais parar de beijá-la.

_O que você sugere que a gente faça com isso?—ela apontou o estado lastimável em que eles se encontravam.

Snape suspirou e disse:

_Um banho gelado vai nos acalmar, espero.

Elspeth respirou fundo, incapaz de encará-lo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sempre que ela ficava a menos de um metro de distância dele, acabava agarrando o coitado. Ok, nem tão coitado assim, já que ele não tinha reclamado hora nenhuma, ou pelo menos ela não tinha escutado.

- Bem... Eu tenho que ir, agora. –ela disse, sem conseguir pensar em nada melhor pra dizer.

Snape assentiu, sem olhar pra ela. Se a visse saindo dali, talvez não conseguisse resistir à vontade de trazê-la de volta pra sua cama. Só quando a porta do dormitório se fechou, ele percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração.

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de se apaixonar por Elspeth Murray. Não agora, que ele estava encarregado de investigar o passado dela. Não quando sua possibilidade de se tornar um Death Eater dependia quase que exclusivamente dessa investigação.

_Parece que você adora arrumar problemas, hein, Snape? Justo agora, quando você está tão perto de alcançar seu objetivo, você faz isso. Depois de todo esse tempo, só agora você descobriu a verdade?!_

Snape não pôde argumentar com a voz dessa vez. Ele realmente devia ser meio masoquista. Só o gosto pelo sofrimento explicava o fato de depois de passar cinco anos odiando a garota sem motivo, quando ele mais precisa odiá-la, ele se vê apaixonado por ela. Agora era um fato. Ele, Severus Snape, estava apaixonado pela sua maior inimiga, Elspeth Murray.

* * *

**N/A:** _Att concluída! Divirtam-se!! ( Espero reviews...)_


End file.
